A Magical Night
by Nekessla
Summary: The prom brings Relena and Heero together
1. Default Chapter Title

A Magical Night  
  
This story takes place 2 years after the series ends. It assumes that Endless Waltz   
never happened. The G-boys and company are attending a school in the Cinq Kingdom.   
There is buzz going around about the prom around the school. And so the story begins. . .  
  
The scence begins with Relena, Dorothy and Hilde talking in the hallway near Relena's locker. . .  
"So who are you going to the prom with Dorothy?" asked Hilde.  
"I'm going to the prom with Andrew Brinker, the fencing champ. You?" replied Dorothy.  
"Duo. Who else? Relena, you okay?" said Hilde.  
"Yes, I'm fine." said Relena as Quatre walked up to her.  
"Hey Relena." said Quatre. "Hi Quatre." Relena said  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Quatre. Relena looked at her two friends as they   
murmered goodbyes to them and walked down the hall.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Relena  
"I was wondering if you want to go to the prom with me, if you don't already have a date?"   
Quatre said.  
"Sure. I'd love to." responded Relena.  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." said Quatre as he walked down the hall.   
"Okay Relena, spill." said Hilde as her and Dorothy walked up after Quatre left.  
"I'm going to the prom with Quatre" replied Relena nonchalantly as they walked down towards   
the exit.  
"You're WHAT!!" exclaimed Hilde and Dorothy together.  
"You heard me." said Relena  
"I thought you'd be going to the prom with Heero. Not Quatre." said Hilde.  
"I'm just in shock that even had the courage to come up and ask you." Dorothy said.  
"Well, even if I wanted to go with Heero, he already has a date." said Relena, trying to hide the  
sadness in her voice.   
"Who's he going with?" asked Dorothy.  
"Crystal Powell." responded Relena.  
Both Hilde and Dorothy stopped in their footsteps. Relena noticed her 2 friends were gone and  
she turned around to find them completely still and barely breathing from shock. Duo came up   
behind Hilde and wrapped his arms around her.  
"What's up? Why are you two like standing like you were just shot." asked Duo.  
"They're in shock because I told them Heero was going to the prom with Crystal Powell."  
replied Relena. Duo's face went completely white.  
"You've got to be kidding. Man, now I know he's insane. I didn't think he was going at all. On  
the incredibly off chance he did, I thought he'd be going with you, Relena" said Duo.  
"Well, even if she wanted to go with Heero, it's too late because Relena's goin with Quatre."  
said Hilde.  
"No wonder he had a huge grin on his face when I walked by him. I have to go talk to him. See  
you all later tonight." said Duo. He gave Hilde a quick peck on the cheek and ran down the hall   
looking for Quatre.  
"Guys, I need a favor" asked Relena.  
"What is it?" siad Dorothy.  
"I need you guys to help me pick out a prom dress. Milliardo and Noin got me this huge rack of  
designer prom gowns and I still haven't picked one out yet." said Relena.  
"Of course we'll help you pick one out. On one condition." said Hilde.  
"Name it." replied Relena.  
"Let us pick out one for ourselves." said Dorothy.  
"Alright. But I thought you guys already had your dresses." said Relena.  
"We did. But they weren't right for us. Anyway, we told our guys that we'd call them with a   
definate color for the corsage." said Hilde.   
"Okay. Let's go!" Relena said as they walked out the door to where the cars were parked.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Trowa and Quatre were walking down the street when Duo comes up behind them.  
"Hey Quatre! I heard you just asked Relena to the prom and she accepted! Man, you're   
lucky." announced Duo as Heero was walking by on his way home. Heero stopped   
momentarily as Quatre replied "Yes".   
He kept walking toward home, trying to supress the jealous rage in his eyes.  
"Quatre, why didn't you tell me that you were going to the prom with Relena?" asked Trowa.  
"Because you never asked and you were probably too busy thinking of your date with Cathy."  
said Quatre as Trowa blushed a deep red.  
"Woah Trowa, you're going with Cathy?!" asked Duo.  
"Yeah. I mean, she's not my sister. What's the problem?" said Trowa.  
(A.N: I know that most of the guys seem out of character, but this my fanfiction, so back   
off!!!! Just kidding!)  
"Well,anyway, Quatre you might wanna be careful when you're at the prom tonight." said Duo.  
"Why?" asked Quatre.  
"Well, when Heero found out you were going to to the prom with Relena, he had a look in his   
eyes. He looked like he was about ready to kill you." said Duo nervously.  
"I knew that when Iasked her." said Quatre as they continued down the street.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
"Okay, Lena, this is the last dress." said Hilde.  
"Alright! I'm coming out." replied Relena. She had been trying on dresses for 30 minutes  
and still hadn't decided on a dress. As she came out of the dressing room, both Hilde and  
Dorothy's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.  
"Relena, that is the perfect dress. Quatre's gonna have heart failure when he sees you."   
Dorothy said.  
"Okay, so which one's did you two decide on?" asked Relena.  
"I picked a sleeveless blue dress with small pink roses sewn on it. I picked it because I like  
the skirt and the color." said Dorothy.  
"I selected a lavender dress with short sleeves and a slightly billowed skirt." replied Hilde.  
"Are you all decent in there?" asked Milliardo.  
"Yes" replied Relena.  
"Fine. Do you mind if get a sneak peek at your dress?" asked her brother.  
"Alright. Just don't tell anyone, you promise?" said Relena  
"I promise. I. . ." Milliardo siad as he saw Relena in her dress.  
"I think this means he likes it." said Relena as she walked back into the dressing room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Heero was pacing in his room thinking about Relena going to the prom with Quatre. Seeing  
someone else holding her hand, kissing her. . . He took a book and threw it across the room.  
'If only I had asked her to go with me' he thought. He had realized he was in love with her   
some time ago, but it was very difficult to open his heart up to someone and he didn't know  
if she ever would accept him. It was pretty obvious that she liked him, was intrigued by   
him and his world during the war, but now that there was peace, he wasn't sure if it was love  
or not. Today, he was planning to ask her to go to the prom with him, but Crystal asked him,  
no TOLD him they were goin together. He didn't usually let people tell him what to do, but   
then he saw Relena and Quatre talking. He read Quatre's lips as he asked Relena to the prom,  
but he never caught Relena's answer because Crystal started to drag him down the hall.  
Then he heard Duo practically announce that Quatre and Relena were going to the prom  
together. Heero suspected that Duo knew that he was in love with Relena. Heero had to  
use all of his will power to not kill Quatre. 'I should have told her how I felt about her.' he   
thought as went to get ready for the prom.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Relena was gettign ready for the prom in her room in the Peacecraft mansion. She was   
anticipating the prom because it was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of her life.  
She was listening to S Club 7's "Two in a Million" play on her stereo. The song reminded   
her of when she first met Heero.  
  
Out of all the boys you're not like the others   
From the first day I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light and brought us together   
  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
An no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
She was looking foreward to chatting with her friends and dancing with Quatre. Quatre  
was one of the nicest guys she ever met, but he wasn't the one she wanted to go to the   
prom with. She sighed and went to get ready for the prom.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
7:00 p.m.  
Quatre was waiting patiently downstairs for Relena to come down. Milliardo was waiting  
with him while Noin was helping Relena finish getting ready. Milliardo liked Quatre very  
much. Quatre was courteous and kind and he knew that he wouldn't break her heart.   
He was so different from Heero. And that's why he liked Quatre so much. Milliardo had  
promised to not to say something to embaress her and not to give Quatre the third degree.  
Milliardo looked up at his little sister as Quatre turned around and looked at Relena. Quatre   
felt his breath catch in his throat as Relena came down the stairs.   
"Wow, Relena, you look amazing." said Quatre.  
"Thanks" replied Relena.  
"Alright you two, picture time!" said Noin as Quatre put on her corsage. After 2 1/2 rolls of  
film later they were out the door and on their way to the prom.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Doesn't this place look amazing?" asked Hilde.  
"Yeah, but no as amazing as you" said Duo as he led her over to where their friends Marie  
and Chris were standing. "Beautiful" by the Blenders came on as everyone turned to see  
Heero and Crystal came in.   
  
Like an angel from above  
Surely heaven sent your love   
Everything about you is beautiful  
  
Like a perfect day in spring  
To my heart the joy you bring   
Everything about you is beautiful  
  
Everyone turned to look at the mismatched couple at the top of the small staircase. Heero  
was dressed in a simple tux with his usual stoic face on, but there was a small twinge of  
sadness in his eyes. Crystal, on the other hand, was beaming a smile, dressed in a form-  
fitting purple dress with really thin straps and part of her hair pulled on top of her head with  
the rest hanging down in waves. Everyone clapped as the couple came down the stairs.  
But his friends knew and could tell he wasn't happy and that he wanted to be there with  
Relena.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Quatre and Relena walked into the lobby of the hotel in a fit of laughter.  
"I'm serious, Relena. That really did happened." said Quatre.  
"That isn't humanly possible. No one gets picked on that much" said Relena.  
"Are you ready to go in, because I know you are going to turn heads. I wouldn't be  
suprised if you were voted prom queen." said Quatre.  
"I'm ready to head in, Quatre, but I seriously doubt that I will be voted prom queen."  
replied Relena as they headed for the door.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Heero was bored. He had only been here for 15 minutes and he was ready to leave.   
As he passed Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Tammy, Shawn,Marie and Chris he got   
sympathetic looks from all of them. He also noticed that Relena and Quatre weren't   
there. In the short time they'd been together he'd realized how different Crystal and Relena   
were. At the end of the war, he didn't really know what his feelings were towards her.   
He always protected her because she was a symbol of peace for the Earth and the colonies.   
He'd spent the better part of last year trying to figure out who he was before Dr. J messed   
with his mind. Duo and the others were there to help him as he changed in someone pretty   
close to a human being. But as the he slowly regained his humanity, he realized that Relena   
was more than just a symbol of peace. She was a woman, the woman that he loved with   
all of his heart. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid of her reaction. Yes,   
the Perfect Solider, Heero Yuy, was afraid. All the feelings he had for her scared him to   
death. It was all new to him. If he had just had the courage to ask her to go to the prom   
with him, maybe he could've told her what was in his heart. He was also hoping to   
maybe ask her to be his wife someday. . .  
"Let's go, Heero." said Crystal as she grabbed his hand and drug him to the dance floor.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe the way Crystal has been acting" said Marie.  
"The girl's acting like she's already been crowned." Hilde said.  
"I feel really sorry for Heero. He's looks so miserable. Did you hear what Shawn has  
been doing?" asked Duo.  
"Campaigning for Tammy to be queen" replied Chris.  
"I also heard that people are voting for Tammy just so Crystal doesn't get it" said Marie  
as "Closer" by the Corrs floated thorugh the room.  
"Woah" murmered Hilde as everyone looked at the new couple on the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Heero was about ready to fall asleep when he heard a familiar song come on when   
everyone stared at the new arrival.  
  
I see you, walking everyday  
With a smile beneath a frown  
But I won't look away  
What does it mean?  
What's there to see   
If I look closer   
  
At the top of the stairs was Quatre and Relena. Quatre was dressed in a simple tux.  
To Heero, Relena was a vision. 'She's a goddess' he thought. She was dressed in  
a light pink dress that had thin straps that went down to a form-fitting bodice which  
cam down to s slightly billowed skirt with a small train. Her hair was pulled on top  
of her hair was pulled up in a ponytail that came down in spiral curls. Quatre and  
Relena seemed to be glowing. Heero silently wished he was up there with her  
instead of Quatre. Everyone clapped and cheered as they cam down the stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena was standing at a buffet table getting some punch when Heero came up  
behind her.  
"Hello Relena" said Heero as she turned around.  
"Hi Heero. How are you?" asked Relena.  
"I'm fine, thanks. You look amazing" replied Heero.  
"Thanks" said Relena.  
"Relena, I really mean it. You look terrific. Well, there's your date" said Heero as he saw  
Quatre at the top of the stairs.  
"I'll see you around" said Relena.  
"Yeah" responded Heero as she walked to over to Quatre.  
"Well, here's the song I requested." said Quatre as he led Relena to the dance floor.  
It was Selena's "Dreaming of you".  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
'Cause I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrrow I'll be holding you tonight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dremaing about you and me   
  
Relena's head was on Quatre's right shoulder so she couldn't see her love Heero,  
watching them from across the room, with a lot of sadness in his face.  
  
****************************************************************************  



	2. Default Chapter Title

3 hours later   
Everyone watched as the dean walked up on a small stage. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Chris and  
Shawn were off in a corner talking about how the evening was going for each one of them.  
Hilde, Relena, Catherine, Marie and Tammy were off discussing the same thing and how   
pretty Relena looked. Crystal and Heero were off in group of Crystal's friends where   
Crystal was sucking up all the ego boosting her friends were giving her about her being a   
shoo-in for queen since Heero was most likely goin to be king.   
"Alright, everyone it's time to announce your choice for king and queen" said the dean.  
Everyone gathered closer to the stage as the dean opened the envelope with the name of  
the king.   
"This year's prom king is. . . it's a landslide. . .Heero Yuy!" announced the dean.  
Duo and a lot of the other guys came up to him and gave him congratulations and hugs.  
As he walked up on the stage, he had a small smile on his face, with a twinge of sadness  
in his Prussian blue eyes. The crown was placed on his spiky dark brown hair and turned   
around as the dean prepared to announce the queen.  
"And this year's prom queen is. . . woah, this is the closest I've ever seen it. I'm going to  
announce the top 3 girls because they're all winners. The 2nd runner up is Tammy Minor!"  
said the dean. Everyone one clapped. Shawn had a look a disappointment on his face.  
"The 1st runner up and only a few votes short of winning is Crystal Powell!" said the dean.  
Everyone was silent for a second and then burst into clapping. No on esaw the relieved look  
on Heero's face.  
"And this year's prom queen is Relena Peacecraft!" announced the dean happily. Heero   
looked at Relena, who looked completely shocked. She looked up at him and saw him do  
something she had never before. He was smiling brightly. Quatre ran over and hugged   
Relena. Everyoen was clapping and the guys were whistling and shouting. Crystal left  
the room in tears. "Beautiful" by the Blenders came on again as she walked up on stage.  
Quatre left to see is Crystal was okay. (Why, I have no idea.) Relena was smiling brightly  
as the crown was placed on her head. Heero naturally took her hand as the cameras   
flashed. Heero and Relena walked out on the dance floor. Heero held out his hand and she   
accepted it . "Take Me Home" by Donna Lewis waifted through the room as Heero   
wrapped his arms around Relena's waist and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him  
close. They were completely oblivious to everyone in the room. They let their feelings  
for each other completely take over.  
  
Here, I'm standing strong  
I've made my choice at last   
Forever  
Here where I belong  
With you my love, my friend  
No other   
Lost inside of you   
I'm breathless floating through  
Take me home  
We can run with the rainstorms   
We can sit and stare at the world  
Confess our secrets to mother earth  
  
"Wow. This is so cool" said Hilde.  
"Relena and Heero look perfect together" said Dorothy.  
"I couldn't agree more" Marie said.  
"Yeah. And very cozy" Catherine said as they stared at the couple.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Crystal was sobbing in the lobby of the hotel. Poeple that walked by regarded her with  
pitiful looks. She couldn't believe she didn't win. Everyone said that she was a shoo-in for  
prom queen. They all said she had an even better chance for queen if she went with   
Heero. 'I deserved to win.' Crystal thought to herself. (Geez, what an egotistical b*tch)  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Quatre as he came up to her.  
"Uh! Spare me the sympathy Quatre! I just had the biggest humiliation of my life!!!" said  
Crystal.  
"Get over yourself. If you weren't so wrapped up in yourself and the stupid prom queen  
bit, you would realize that there are 2 people in there that we care about are having a  
wonderful time" said Quatre.  
". . ." was all that came from Crystal.  
"Put on a smile. Come back inside with me" said Quatre.  
"I can't" replied Crystal.  
"Fine. I'm going outside" said Quatre as he left Crystal in her own misery.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Heero couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was so perfect. He had never felt   
this way before. He loved the feeling of having Relena in his arms, holding her close. The   
words of the song seemed to know what he was feeling.  
  
And home, down the new road of our life  
Through the windows of snow fields   
And happiness  
A new you, a new me  
Take me home  
Yeah  
Take me home   
Yeah  
  
Relena was never this happy in her whole life. She couldn't believe this was even   
happening. Everything was so perfect. This feeling was like no other. She loved  
the feeling of being in Heero's arms. It was indescribable. All she could hear was  
the words of the song. The whole world just seemed to fade away.  
  
Come take my hand  
My heart, my soul  
Come to a place   
Loved long ago  
  
As the song ended, Heero and Relena pulled away from each other, neither of them  
really wanting to. "Swear It Again" by Westlife came on again as they still stared   
at each other, still reveling in the dance they just shared.  
  
I wanna know  
Whoever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy I have ever known  
Girl they were lying  
Just look around  
  
Heero spotted Quatre coming towards them and he let go of Relena and she followed   
suit.  
"How was your dance?" asked Quatre.  
"It was okay" said Relena.  
"Hi!" said Crystal as she came up and immeadiately latched herself onto Heero's arm.  
"I'm sorry you didn't win." said Relena.  
"I'll be okay" said Crystal.  
"C'mon Relena. Let's go dance." said Quatre as he led her to the dance floor. As Relena  
laid her head on Quatre's shoulder, she saw that Heero and Crystal were dancing close.   
Heero didn't look very happy. He looked over at her and smiled. The song to match   
their feeling again. (A.N: Iknow, there are way too many songs in this thing, but this a prom,  
I love music, if you can't tell already, and it's my fic!! I'll put in as many songs as I want!  
Joking! Don't worry, there's only 2 more songs and they won't be in for a while.)  
  
There are some things in this life   
Won't be denied   
Won't be denied   
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
'Cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I'd swear it all over again  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
'Cause I never wanna see you sad  
  
Relena and Heero just stood there in the arms of their respective dates, content with just  
staring into each other's eyes.  
"Heero, would you take me home?" asked Crystal.  
"Sure" replied Heero as Crystal grabs his hand and drags him away. Relena wasn't too  
thrilled to see Heero leave.  
"Hey Quatre" said Relena.  
"Yes, Relena" replied Quatre.  
"Will you please take me home? I'm wiped out" asked Relena.  
"Of course, your Majesty." responded Quatre. Relena couldn't help but smile. Quatre   
was a really nice guy. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Heero had just dropped Crystal off at her home and now he was backat his apartment  
reviewing the night's events. He was still on cloud nine after he took Crystal home. The  
feelings he had for Relena just seemed to grow even more after he saw her when she   
walked into the prom. He looked at a small box on his dresser. He had to talk to   
Relena. He had to know if she felt the same way he did. Heero grabbed the box on the   
dresser and his jacket and left to go see her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I had a really good time tonight" said Relena.  
"Yeah, me too" responded Quatre as he sat down beside her in the garden of the   
Peacecraft mansion.   
"Thank you, Relena" said Quatre.  
"For what?" asked Relena.  
"For making me the happiest guy at the prom" replied Quatre.  
"You're welcome" said Relena.  
"I'll see you on Monday." said Quatre. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go home.  
Relena went into the house and put on the song her and Heero danced to earlier that   
night. She walked back outside and gazed up at the stars, listeing to her new favorite song.   
Relena felt that someone was watching her and she turned around to see Heero standing   
near the bench that she was at just a little while ago.  
"Heero. . ." whispered Relena.  
Heero looked into her shining eyes for a few moments.  
"I don't even have to ask. I know you felt the same way on the dance floor" said Heero.  
"It was real?"asked Relena.  
"Oh yeah." replied Heero.  
Heero slipped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers. As soon as their lips  
met, the whole world just seemed to black out except the words of the song playing quietly   
in the background.  
  
Take me home  
We can run with the rainstorms  
We can sit and stare at the world   
Confess our secrets to mother earth  
And home, down the new road of our life  
Through the windows of snow fields   
And happiness   
A new you, a new me  
Take me home  
Now I understand   
The love we give away  
We keep forever  
Now with tears of joy  
I'm soaring free   
With you, together  
Lost inside of you  
I'm breathless floating through  
  
Heero and Relena pulled away from each other, catching their breath. Neither really knew   
what was happening until Heero broke the silence with the words Relena always wanted  
to hear from him.  
"I love you, Relena" whispered Heero.  
Relena just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. Heero Yuy, who   
has barely even said 2 words since they first met, has just declared his love for her.  
"I love you too, Heero" repied Relena.  
"Then will you marry me?" asked Heero as he got down on one knee and and pulled out a  
ring with a heart-shaped light pink stone in the middle of it. (A.N: You can tell I love pink.)  
"Yes, I'll marry you" said Relena. Heero slipped the ring on her finger and he picked her up  
and spun her around. He couldn't believe she accepted him. He lowered her back to the   
ground and she kissed him as he lowered her back down. The words of the music was   
still the only thing that reached them.   
  
Take me home  
Yeah  
Take me home  
Yeah  
Come take my hand  
My heart, my soul  
Come to a place  
Loved long ago  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Epilouge  
  
"Man, this is unbelieveable.I still can't believe Heero proposed to her" said Duo.   
"Do you have a problem with this, Duo?" asked Hilde.  
"No, I'm just amazed that he actually had the guts to. . .OW!!!" said Duo as Heero  
gave his braid a hard tug.  
It had been 9 months since Heero had proposed to Relena and 8 months since they   
gratuated from school.   
"I'm going to get dressed for the wedding. Duo, behave yourself. Heero, you have my   
permission to hit him if gets too rowdy" said Hilde.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Duo.  
"No" replied Hilde as she walked downstairs to get ready.  
  
Heero was shaking in his shoes while waiting for the wedding to begin, but didn't show  
it. After all, he still is the Perfect Soldier, nothing can scar him. But if he tried to leave,  
he knew he'd be hunted down like a dog the girls, the other pilots and Milliardo. First, came  
Quatre with Dorothy, Wufei (with his usual grumpy face) with Sally, Duo with Catherine and  
Trowa with Hilde. The girls were dressed in light rose colored dresses. They had thin straps  
coming down to form-fitting bodice and skirt. Since there was always a fight when they tried   
to discuss who was going to be the best man, Heero left the decision to Relena. Duo wasn't   
very happy because Hilde was the maid of honor. The wedding march started and Heero  
looked down the aisle to Relena on her brother's arm, in the same designed dress that she   
wore to the prom. As he looked at her he remembered when he first saw her at the prom.   
As Milliardo gave her away to Heero he whispered, "Take care of her".   
"I will." he whispered back. '  
  
After the wedding vows were said and as their lips met at the end the whole church burst  
into cheer. The reception was at the same place where the prom was held. Heero and  
Relena cut their wedding cake and promptly smashed it in each other's faces. Now it was time   
to toss the garter. As Heero took it off, Relena blushed.   
"Okay guys, your mission is to catch this. Only you can't use weapons" said Heero. The   
Gundam pilots took this very seriously. Heero threw it into the crowd of guys. After a few   
minutes of fighting, kicking and punching, Duo came out the proud winner, showing off the  
garter in his hands. Wufei was mumbling something about how Duo poked out one of his eyes  
or something. All the girls except Catherine, Hilde and Dorothy gathered in group. Relena   
tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and listened to the girls scream and kick and punch each  
other to get their hands on it. The other guys laughed at them. Suddenly the bouquet flew out   
of the group of girls and into the arms of a completely shocked Hilde. Duo came up to Hilde   
and put the garter on her. Hilde blushed a bright beet red. Relena laughed as she turned to see  
Heero with his hand outstretched to her as (the LAST, I repeat, LAST song!! Yay!) "Together"  
by Sunny Hilden from the Robotech Perfect Soundtrack came on. (A.N: I know, this is Gundam  
Wing only, but I just love this song, so please forgive me!! :duck as various GW faithfuls throws   
objects at my head:)  
  
There's magic in the air tonight  
Moonlit stars are burning bright  
Your face glows by the candlelight  
It's all because tonight's the night  
Now hold my hand and take this ring  
As we unite in harmony  
We can begin to live the dream   
The dream that's meant for you and me   
To be together  
For the first time in our lives  
It's us together  
As married amnd and wife  
We'll be together from now on  
Until death do us part   
And even then I hope our heaven last forever   
  
"I love you, Mr.Yuy" whispered Relena.  
"And I love you Mrs.Yuy" Heero whispered back.   
As they kissed, the whole world seemed to fade away. . .  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
